the_anarchy_world_murwillumbahfandomcom-20200214-history
Economy
INTRODUCTION When everybody was introduced to the apocalypse of Australia, residents were faced with an issue, survival. But how about the management of the post-apocalyptic era? That's where the economy comes in, every type of dealing, and business involved with another survivor of the wasteland. Economy is looked down upon since Bog Mutants and Raiders exist, but is actually crucial to the wasteland. This page is a run-down of all business related things in AW. CURRENCIES HARDWARE Lore-Writer's Note & Disclaimer Remember when doing business with somebody as a trader – or as literally anybody trying to make a quick profit – to tell a consumer IC what they should pay for your product. Washer Variants Washers are by far the easiest-to-get currency in post-apocalyptic Australia. There are various different dimensions for washers, but the most commonly seen are 0.5mm and 1mm thick flat-washers, but despite being the most common currency of post-apocalyptic Australia, are still quite sparse due to the lack of metallic hardware throughout the wasteland. Equivalency with products 0.5mm = Small ammunition pack, 1 working battery. 1mm = Small rations pack, low quality footwear. Nut Variants Nuts are the most common currency in all of post-apocalyptic Australia, and yes, that was a dirty joke (I'm very sorry). Nuts are used in everyday business interactions around the wasteland due to the fact that they're only slightly less common than a flat-washer, but you can also purchase higher quality items with nuts. The most commonly seen amongst the nut variants are the M3 and M4 types, M5's are much rarer compared to the other variants because of their size. Equivalency with products M3 = Decent footwear, low quality helmet. M4 = 2 working batteries, medium rations pack, medium ammunition pack, low quality handmade pistol. M5 = Armoured footwear, low quality backpack, handmade sword. Nail Variants Nails are a versatile currency because of their 2D-60D dimension range, and are more common compared to bolts. Nails are used in utility related transactions due to the nails having the largest dimension range out of every currency. People who trade as a profession are the most common of all survivors to use nails for purchasing products and use nails because of their great experience with trading. For consumers, 2Ds, 3Ds, and 4Ds are the most commonly used amongst all of the sizes. Equivalency with products (W.I.P) Bolt Variants Bolts are normally referred to as a sort of "10$ note" of the wasteland, bolts can get you what you need, but not that much. Bolts are used in medium scale dealings and transactions with traders, but are versatile for any type of purchase because of the M6-M36 dimension range. Bolts are used for larger scale purchases because of their larger dimension range than nails, but are much rarer. Equivalency with products M6-M8 = Medium quality backpack, 3 working batteries. M8-M12 = Medium quality backpack, 4 working batteries, low quality bandoleer. M12-M16 = Medium quality helmet, medium+ rations pack, large ammunition pack. M16-M24 = High quality helmet, large rations pack. M24-M36 = Medium quality bandoleer, 5-7 working batteries. Screw Variants Screws are highly renown as a sign or status sign of wealth or high rarity, as screws are often too rare and too expensive for most products and are regularly seen as a collector's item of sorts, like a vintage figure or a rare limited edition skin in a video-game. Either then it's high recognition amongst collectors and the wealthy, screws are just a very rare, very expensive currency. Though in very rare cases extremely great deals are made, like a high quality rifle or binoculars. Equivalency with products M6-M8 = Medium+ quality backpack, 8 working batteries. M8-M12 = Large+ ammunition pack, 8-9 working batteries, working radio communications device. M12-M16 = Small-Medium incendiary ammunition pack, tactical armour, small reinforced shield. M16-M24 = Large incendiary ammunition pack, small explosive ammunition pack, medium-Large reinforced shield, 13 working batteries, high quality bandoleer, high quality radio communications device, reinforced tactical armour.